Cuento de Hadas
by crissweetgirl
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Inspirado en la canción Today was a farytale de Taylor Swift. Jazz, ¿Puedes sentir esa magia en el aire? ¡Debe ser por cómo me besaste!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la canción es de Taylor Swift y la trama... Es mía =)**

* * *

**CUENTO DE HADAS**

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

Pintaba mis uñas con un color azul muy brillante ¿Qué más podía hacer si tenía que quedarme encerrada en mi habitación? Sí, ya lo sé… sé que me excedí solo un poquito en las compras que hice ayer con la tarjeta de papá, pero ¿Cómo no sacar ventaja del buen salario de un médico? Además, los días en los que Jasper se ausenta para ir a visitar a sus abuelos en Texas, me pongo ansiosa y nerviosa. Así que de alguna manera, necesito canalizar esas alteraciones emocionales.

De pronto, sonó mi móvil, era al tono que había escogido para mi príncipe. Salí disparada a contestar y suspiré al mirar su fotografía.

-¡Jazz!-Exclamé aliviada.

-¡Alice, princesa! ¿Cómo estás? ¿De qué me perdí este fin de semana?

Bufé.- Estoy castigada, Jazzy.- Dije con tono lastimero.- Y mis padres están muy, muy, molestos.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que hizo que Carlisle y Esme se enfadara tanto? La verdad es que nunca pensé que sean capaces de enfadarse.- Dijo riendo.

-Sobregiré las tarjetas.- Dije avergonzada.

-¡_Las_ tarjetas!- Exclamó mi novio, enfatizando la primera palabra.

-No todas, solo dos…

-¡Alice!- Volvió a exclamar sorprendido.

-No me regañes, sabes que me pongo muy ansiosa cuando no estás. Además me siento peor, porque no me darán permiso para salir contigo hoy.

-Mmm, va veo.- Dijo Jazz muy pensativo.

-Quiero verte… estos días han sido insoportables para mí.

-También para tus padres. - Bromeó. - Créeme que también lo han sido para mí. Te extrañé mucho y la abuela te manda saludos.

-¿Le dijiste que está invitada a nuestra ceremonia de graduación?

-Dijeron que no faltarían por nada del mundo.

-¡Que felicidad! Los…

-Alice, tengo que irme…

-¡Jasper! ¡No! ¿Por qué?

-Tengo algo muy importante que hacer.- Dijo pensativo.

-Pero…

Mi novio rió entre dientes.-Te Quiero.- Fue lo último que dijo y colgó.

¡Se nota cuánto me extraño! No puedo creer que me haya colgado el teléfono. Terminé de pintar mis uñas y como no tenía nada más qué hacer, comencé por probarme mis nuevos atuendos frente al espejo. Había comprado un vestido lindísimo, el color y el modelo, me favorecían mucho. De pronto mi madre entró a mi habitación.

-Alice Cullen.- Dijo con las manos en la cintura, tratando de parecer seria.

-¿Si?

-Tu castigo se posterga, eres libre, solo por el día de hoy.- Miró su reloj.- Son las 6, tienes hasta las 11 en punto de la noche.

Quedé mirando a mi madre boquiabierta.- ¿Qué? No entiendo.

-Tienes un buen abogado, que por cierto, te espera en la estancia.

Mi rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa, no podría ser otro. Se trataba de mi príncipe.

Me puse los primeras zapatillas que encontré y bajé corriendo las escaleras hasta la estancia, donde Jazz me esperaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Corrí hacia él y el abrió sus brazos para envolverme en ellos. -Muchas gracias Esme, eres la mejor.- Dijo Jazz sonriedole a mi madre.

-Apresurense que el tiempo corre.- Le dijo a mi novio mientras miraba su reloj.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Tengo que ir a cambiarme, me veo terrible!- Exclamé horrorizada al ver que las zapatillas no conbinaban con el vestido.

-¡De qué estas hablando!.- Dijo riendo y envolviendome nuevamente en sus brazos.- Te ves muy linda.- Me susurró. Y solo eso bastó para dejar la resistencia.

Entré a su auto, tomó mi mano y la besó. No importaba a donde me llevaría, lo único que sabía era que el tiempo pasa más lento cuando estoy junto a él. Y todo se vuelve mágico.

Mientras Jasper conducía con una gran sonrisa adornandole el rostro yo no podía dejar de mirarlo y pensar en la hermosura de aquella sonrisa que tenía la capacidad de alegrar mis días más tristes. Como era de esperarse, me regañó por mi mal comportamiento de compradora compulsiva.

-Y fue difícil convencer a Esme para que te levante el castigo.- Dijo enarcando las cejas.

-No lo haré otra vez, te lo prometo.

Jasper sacó los ojos como platos ante tal afirmación.

Mi novio me miró y rió entre dientes.-¿No piensas darme la contra?-Preguntó pellizcando mi nariz.

-Hoy no.- Respondí sonriendo, mientras él reía.- Pensandolo bien, el castigo era algo justo, por la locura que hice.

-¿Y adónde me llevarás?-Pregunté ansiosa.

-Es una sorpresita.

Tomó una ruta que yo no conocía y aceleró cuesta arriba, hasta que finalmente me di cuenta hacia donde estábamos yendo.

-¡Eres increíble!- Exclamé al percatarme que subíamos al mirador de la ciudad.

Jasper aparcó, me ayudó a bajar del auto, y tomados de la mano caminamos hacia el centro del mirador, para sentarnos sobre la hierba y observar el cielo completamente negro, mas lleno de estrellas.

-Esto es tan lindo Jazzy.- Le dije acurrucandome en sus brazos. Él besó mi mejilla.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de ti?- Preguntó.

-¿Mi gran estilo y mi buen gusto por la moda?

-Mmm no exactamente.- Ladeé mi cabeza para mirarle con reproche.- Eso es genial, nadie lo niega.- Admitió a manera de justificación.

-¿Qué es?-Pregunté acercando mi rostro al suyo.

- Que incluso el más pequeño detalle amoroso que tengo contigo, te sorprende y te encanta.

-No es porque sea un gran o pequeño detalle Jazz, es porque estoy contigo. Eso es lo que me hace feliz.

-Alice, te quiero tanto.- Dijo abrazándome fuerte.

-¡Y yo te quiero más!- Exclamé sonriendo.- Mi novio rió entre dientes mientras me hacía cosquillas.- Para ya... Jazz... ¡no!- Rogaba tratando de respirar.

Jasper se detuvo, acarició mi rostro cerré mis ojos y sonreí. Mi novio me besó sutil y dulcemente. Entonces mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse mientras sentía que no había ni tiempo ni espacio, sino que el universo se limitaba a nuestro beso.

Luego nos separamos para tomar aire, respiré profundo, sin abrir los ojos. Sentía que con Jazz, estaba completa y tal vez, salí con un par de chicos antes de que Jazz llegue a mi vida. Pero ahora estaba segura, de que el primer amor, no es aquel con quien tuviste tu primer beso o tu primera cita. El primer amor es esa persona, que te enseñó amar.

Jasper besó mis mejillas, abrí mis ojos y vi lo contento que estaba junto a mí. Levantó la vista, abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió.

-¡Alice, pide un deseo!- Exclamó apuntando con su dedo hacia el cielo, donde cruzaba una estrella fugaz. La primera que había visto en toda mi vida. Ambos nos tomamos de la mano, cerramos los ojos y pedimos un deseo. Me atrevería a decir, que ambos anhelabamos lo mismo, nunca separarnos el uno del otro.

-¿Será que se cumple?- Me preguntó mi novio sonriendo.

-Yo creo que sí.- Le respondí acercandome más para besarle nuevamente.

De pronto un trueno se escuchó, interrumpiendo nuestro beso y la lluvia no se hizo esperar, garandes gotas comenzaron a caer. Jasper y yo reíamos como tontos en lugar de ir hacia el aparcamiento y entrar al auto. Lugo él se levantó y me tomo de la mano comenzamos a correr por la hierba, se me salieron las zapatillas y estallamos en carcajadas. Jasper las recogió mientras yo corría descalza hacia el aparcamiento, hasta que luego sentí que mi novio me alzó por detrás y comenzó a dar vueltas, mientras reíamos jugando en la lluvia.

Sé que con Jasper, mi vida siempre será un cuanto de hadas, con un final feliz.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Escuché esa canción y solo pude pensar en Jazz y Alice *Suspira* No puedo resistirlooooooo! esos dos siempre se prestan para mis cursilerías los amooooooooo! Espero que les haya gustado ;)**

**Mmm perdón por hacer publicidad! Es que me invitaron a un contes MI AMADO BFF. Dos de mis historias participan! ONE TIME y LA CARTA DE JASPER (Me di cuenta de que había muchas historias de Ed y Bella, así que quise dar la cara por nustros consentidos ;) jijijijij)**

**Por si desean votar, la poll se encuentra en el perfil del contest (En mi perfil pueden encontrar el link, si quieren, pueden votar a partir de hoy) **

**xoxo**

**Cris**


End file.
